PyroMaster
PyroMaster is a RED Pyro TF2 Freak donning the Crone's Dome. He was created by Youtube user Scarifar. Appearance PyroMaster appears to be a simple Pyro who wears the Crone's Dome. Occasionally he may wield a long wooden magic staff or a wrench as he performs his day-to-day tasks. Personality and Behavior PyroMaster is a rather carefree individual, often choosing to perform recreational activities or tinker around with various bits and bobs. He views hard work as a waste of time and effort, and prefers to spend that time and effort doing what he enjoys instead. In spite of this, he is assigned with the task of managing the TF2 Freak Universe, and he is often reminded to perform the various tasks of the job by his assistant PyrApprentice, who he often fires Detonation Magic at when he gets irritated. As a result, he usually never leaves his workshop of his own will and often tries to pass on his actual work to PyrApprentice. This then goes on to PyrApprentice dragging PyroMaster out to do their daily observations and corrections. PyroMaster is conscious of the 4th wall, and is completely aware that the world he lives in is fictitious, created and managed by the Freak-ologists. It is because he is aware of this that he is apathetic about his job and tries to slack off on it, knowing that the job is almost meaningless. However, that is not to say that he does not have fun playing his role, wondering what the next day has in store for him. Powers and Abilities PyroMaster has mastered various Magick Arts, ranging from the manipulation of the elements to harnessing the various energies of the universe. He wields powers strong enough to wipe out most opposition in a single blow. Interestingly enough, he has a preference for using Magicks that create explosions or have any sort of relation to them, such as Detonation Magic and Explosion Magic. He is also remarkably proficient at creating mechanical gadgets and weapons, while also combining them with magical enchantments to further increase their performance. This can range from a dancing toy-like robot to a Buster Deployer that summons a modified Sentry Buster to deploy a Relaxo chair. Faults and Weaknesses PyroMaster has a severe allergy to Australium, whose symptoms manifest as sneezing, a stuffy and/or runny nose, watery eyes, and his Magick Arts going haywire, if not failing outright. While his suit and mask does generally prevent Australium from reaching him, close proximity to it seems to still trigger his allergies. Of course, this doesn't stop him from getting his hands on some if he can find any. In addition, PyroMaster is prone to getting caught in and triggering various traps of his own creation. This tends to leave him defenseless and immobile until PyrApprentice disarms the trap and frees him, much to the latter's frustrations. In addition, he tends to forget the designs of the gadgets he has created, and will simply activate them to recall their purpose. As one might expect, this tends to lead to disastrous results. Ultimately, PyroMaster is far too focused on other activities to actually fight others and leaves that kind of work to PyrApprentice, only offering assistance once he sees PyrApprentice finally overwhelmed by the opponent(s). Trivia *PyroMaster and PyrApprentice were originally intended to be the main antagonists in the collab series Mischief Time. Unfortunately, the series was discontinued. Notable Videos *Master and Apprentice *Frustration Category:Elementals Category:Magicians Category:Near-normal Category:Pyros Category:RED Team Category:True Neutral beings